


Plates

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [68]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 32, Disaster spin-off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong is introducing Yuta to his family, but he's worried that they don't have enough plates.





	Plates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired an needy, and I want McDonald's Chicken nuggets.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 32 - I did the dishes  
> Based on [this tumblr post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Having worked in restaurants before, Taeyong wasn't too fazed when it came to cooking quality dishes in little time. People often thought that he didn't have experience in restaurants just because he was so young and was working as an instructor at the cooking school. 

But well, they were wrong. 

So family reunions weren't even scary for him, when it came to cooking. Sure, he needed to cook for a small army, but he had much more time to prepare the foods, and usually they only needed heating before he could put it in front of his family. They weren't gourmet chefs or food critiques, so it didn't really matter. 

The only problem with these dinners were that there weren't enough plates in the whole world that would've been enough. 

"Son, should I help somehow?" His mother asked when Taeyong grabbed the empty plates after they were done with the soup. Taeyong looked up at her with a smile on his face. 

"No, it's okay. You just rest here, alright?" He said, but without waiting for an answer he turned on his heels and left. He knew that Yuta had grabbed half of the empty plates a few minutes earlier than he did, but he didn't think he would find him in front of the sink. 

"Love, what are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to him with the plates. 

"I did the dishes" Yuta looked over his shoulder and lifted up the plate in his hands, to show that he was almost done. " This way there are definitely enough plates" he smiled. Taeyong had a mental breakdown over the plates number earlier that day. 

Taeyong felt himself melt at this, as he smiled. It was like a big weight has been lifted off of him.  
"Thanks. That's a great help" he muttered, placing the dishes in front of Yuta. 

"It's nothing" Yuta muttered, but held out his cheek, which Taeyong immediately kissed. 

"Also, I think they like you. If you want to know" he grinned, stroking Yuta's side gently, giving him a kiss onto his neck. He felt how Yuta's skin heated up under his lips as he blushed. 

"That's... great" he stuttered. Taeyong chuckled. Yuta was trying to sound composed, but Taeyong knew better. 

The other wanted his family to like him. And Taeyong wanted them to love him just as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
